Route 160
Route 160 is a bus route operated by Coast Mountain Bus Company between Kootenay Loop and Coquitlam. History *October 1974: 980 Barnet FastBUS service taken over by BC Hydro Transit from Pacific Stage Lines *August 1975: Service extended to Mary Hill area to replace portions of the discontinued 188 Mary Hill. Trips terminating at Port Coquitlam read Barnet 980 Port Coquitlam on the front and 980 Port Coquitlam on the side. 980 Mary Hill was displayed on the side for the select Mary Hill trips *August 1978: Route re-branded from 980 Barnet to 160 Barnet *September 1982: Service re-routed between Port Moody and Coquitlam Centre to serve Eagle Ridge area. Route to Port Coquitlam via regular route, Barnet Highway, Lansdowne, Glen, Pinetree, Lougheed Highway then regular route. Peak hour trips to continue on Barnet Highway and bypassed Eagle Ridge routing *March 1985: Service extended further into Eagle Ridge via Glen, Right on Lansdowne, left onto Guildford, left on Ioco to Barnet Highway *September 1991: Route revised to operate between Port Coquitlam Centre, the newly opened Coquitlam Transit Exchange and Downtown Vancouver; wheelchair accessible service to commence at end of month; portion of former route in Mary Hill area replaced by 161; introduction of articulated "SuperBus" service, making it the first route in Metro Vancouver to operate articulated buses *April 1993: Routing revised to operate by Guildford Drive; service along Glen Drive taken over by local routes **Westbound - Service will run northbound along Johnson to Guildford **Eastbound - Service to continue along Guildford to Pinetree Way *July 1995: All westbound trips on Sundays and holidays revised to terminate at Burrard Station; alternate eastbound trips revised to terminate at Coquitlam Station *December 1995: Select trips revised to terminate at Hornby instead of Burrard Station **To Hornby terminus: Regular route to Hastings, Burrard, Helmcken to terminus **From Hornby terminus: Hornby, Smithe, Burrard, Dunsmuir, Thurlow (Burrard Station), Pender, Burrard, Hastings, regular route *February 1996: All trips revised to terminate on Thurlow at Dunsmuir via Burrard Station; service in Port Coquitlam revised to route by Reeve St including weekends and evenings *September 2009: Stopping procedures revised with drop-off only service to Vancouver and pick-up only service from Vancouver for stops along Hastings Street at Sperling; Holdom; Willingdon; Gilmore; and Kootenay *December 2016: Route shortened to Kootenay Loop from Burrard Station; now serves all stops on Hastings St (previously served by the 135); all trips revised to operate on Guildford Way instead of Barnet Hwy *June 2017: Joins the FTN, with increased service after 6:00 PM on all days to 15 minutes Route Information *Operated by 40 ft. conventional CNG buses *Part of the FTN Ridership Frequency Routing From Port Coquitlam Station via Wilson, Shaughnessy, Lougheed, Coquitlam Station, access road, Mariner, Barnet, Pinetree (Lincoln Station), Guildford (Lafarge Lake-Douglas Station), Ungless, Ioco (Inlet Centre Station) St. Johns, Williams (Moody Centre Station), Hugh, St. Johns, Barnet, Inlet, Hastings, to Kootenay Loop From Kootenay Loop via Hastings, Inlet, Barnet, St. Johns, William, Moody Centre Station, Hugh, St. Johns, Ioco (Inlet Centre Station), Ungless, Guildford, Pinetree (Lafarge Lake-Douglas Station, Lincoln Station), Lougheed, Coquitlam Central Station, access road, Mariner, Barnet, Lougheed, Shaughnessy, Wilson to Port Coquitlam Station